


The Warrior At Dawn

by Moonheart01



Series: The Warrior At Dawn [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart01/pseuds/Moonheart01
Summary: Three chosen.One broken.No one left.Many years have passed since the rule of the modern clans. A darker threat is coming, one that could end it all, forever.





	The Warrior At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> heya!!! lets see how this goes.  
> this is my warriors story! originally a comic, it fit better as a book :)) hope yall enjoy it!

Pawprints in the mud slowly appeared after a small, orange tabby cat walked across the cold forest floor. Her green eyes shined with determination as she paced through the forest; quick, but quietly. She had been given a mission, one that no other apprentice could have dreamed of…

  
“I need you to head into the forest, quietly but quickly. Track the fox that’s been stealing our prey. You’re strong enough, I’ve taught you well, Dawnpaw.”

  
Those were the exact words her mentor, Birchflame, gave her before she left. They replayed in her head as she continued to tread through the forest. Dawnpaw had remembered when the elders told her about the gruesome Dark Forest battle. It had happened many moons before she was born. Their current leader, Thornstar, wasn’t alive during the reign of Leafstar. He was born five leaders later, succeeding Kestrelstar. Her mind was now cluttered but was cleared when she smelled the stench of a fox.

  
“Finally... I’ve been walking forever.” Dawnpaw thought while she lowered herself to the ground. She raised her head above the grass. Her eyes caught a blurry, but visible shape. The fox was hidden away in a hollowed out tree, sleeping like it had no care in the world. Dawnpaw backed up to run back to camp. She backed her hind paws into the grass but was hit with a crunch. She shuttered and looked up, the fox was awake. Quickly, she hid back down and started to run. This was the fastest she had ever run, if she slowed down, she would be a meal.

  
Starting to slow down, she looked behind her, stopping until she started running again. She kept looking behind her until it was too late, she trampled over a large tree root. Her whole body flipped over as her paws were twisted, her head hit the ground, hitting the cold forest floor. She couldn’t sit up, blood roared through her ears along with the ear-piercing ringing.

  
“I...need to….get..up” she muttered before blackness took her down. The stench of fox overtook her and suddenly, it was all red.

  
The fox launched into the air before attacking Dawnpaw. Teeth grabbed her ear and a large paw tore down her face. Her eye was ripped out, followed by blood gushing out. She grunted and pushed forward, flinging herself to the foxes face and biting its muzzle. The fox winced in pain and started to back up, Dawnpaw let go and fell backward into a bush while the fox ran away, whimpering.

  
Dawnpaw moaned in agony before crawling to a nearby puddle. She opened one eye and started to wail. In pain and, in fear.

  
She started to whimper and suddenly coughed up blood. Using all of her strength, she pulled herself up and headed back to Skyclan camp. Blood gushed from her wounds, but she didn’t stop.

  
“Birchflame is going to be so disappointed..” she thought. Dawnpaw blacked out.

  
**TWO DAYS LATER**

  
The Skyclan medicine cat den was warm and smelled of herbs. Inside, Dawnpaw was laying on a bed of moss. She had made it back to Skyclan but blacked out once she made it to the camp entrance, only remembering the panicked screams of her clan mates and the darkness that overtook her. Petalfur had run through the camp and dragged her into the den. That was the last thing she remembered. She woke up again the day while her bandages were being reapplied by the medicine cat apprentice, Nutpaw. He was startled when she had woken up in pain and started to cry. He had to quickly give her poppy seed until she fell back to sleep.

  
These thoughts raced in her head. A light was glaring on her face, but she shut it out by closing her eye shut.

  
Darkness overtook her, like a shadow. She was asleep again. However this time, she felt different. All her pain had faded away, and she started to wake up.

  
“Am...am I in Starclan?” she thought, while she opened her one eye. Her confused state faded away, and she pulled herself up from the ground.  
This wasn’t Starclan. She didn’t know what Starclan looked like, but she couldn’t believe it looked like this. She lifted her head and her nose was overtaken with the stench of blood and death. Her pupils split, and she started to breathe heavily. The land was odd, and trees stretched across her point of view. The sky was pitch black, and fog rippled over her body.

  
Starting to backup, she tripped and fell backward, but didn’t land on the ground. She landed on a cold, furry lump.

  
“Hello Dawnpaw.” a sneering voice whispered into her ear.

  
Dawnpaw suddenly flipped backward. In front of her was a large, mangy cat. They had a large neck wound, which still had sticky blood and visible bone. The cat had a menacing grin, with yellow teeth. Scars covered their head and muzzle. They stood tall, with their large tail slowly moving. Slowly, the cat moved towards Dawnpaw, she tried to move away but was unable to. The cat lifted their tail and placed it on her back, lifting their head towards Dawnpaw. She flinched, as a sour smell filled her nostrils as the cat opened their mouth to speak.

  
“My name is Mapleshade,” the cat said as their whiskers brushed against Dawnpaw’s ear. Finally gaining the strength to get up, Dawnpaw crashed into Mapleshade, but quickly turned the other direction, before she was stopped. Mapleshade had gripped her tail in her paws.

  
“Please..ma’am….let me go.” Dawnpaw wailed, as she continued trying to leap forward. The grip only got tighter. “I’m going to die here” Dawnpaw thought, she sulked down into the mud and started to cry.

  
“Young Dawnpaw...your clan, your mentor, they have betrayed you. But you can avenge it all.” Mapleshade mewed in her ear.

  
“Join us..or die.” Mewed multiple cats, not just Mapleshade this time. She couldn’t keep count of all of them. Some were more invisible than the fog, yet some looked as real as her clan mates.

  
Dawnpaw sat up. The voices got louder, blood roared through her ears and she felt ringing. She needed it to stop, she wanted it to stop. Pressure. Pressure hit her head, along with claws gripping into her fur. Bright red flashed before her. She heard triumphant yowls from all around her. She wasn’t in the Dark Forest anymore.

  
This was her future….. “Dawnstar! Dawnstar! Dawnstar! Dawnstar! Dawnstar!”

  
Dawnpaw opened her eyes. Towered over her on a giant tree, it was her, but clearly older. Hundreds of cats were below her. Suddenly a grim voice paused her thinking.  
“This is what will happen if you choose us.”

  
Dawnpaw opened her eyes again, she was back into the Dark Forest. She sat, letting her mind take over.  
“My...future?”

  
Mapleshade still had her head. She leaped backward and tackled Mapleshade to the ground, scratching her flank.

  
“I will join you.” echoed Dawnpaw.


End file.
